If I Told You I love You
by Desake no Sabaku
Summary: Tenten is having a valentines day poll and needs to ask neji the questions, but there is an even greater reason for her doing this...VALENTIMES DAY SPECIAL. ONESHOT. TENTENxNEJI.. sucky summary story much better ...first oneshot


**If I told you I love you **

**Disclaimer: doesn't own Naruto TT**

* * *

If I told you I love you  
what would you think

* * *

-"Hey Neji wait up I'm trying to do this project for school and I have to ask people these questions for it. Do you mind answering a few of them for me?" Tenten called to him

"Sure", Neji replied slowing down so she could catch up to him.

* * *

Would you think I was crazy  
would your heart just sink?

* * *

-"Ok so as you know tomorrow is Valentine's Day and everyone is getting ready. So my questions are going to be based off of that ok so there are ten questions.

Alright let's get started

* * *

If I told you I love you  
what would you do

* * *

-"First what do you want your girlfriend to be like: a- preppy, b-sporty, c-like you d-downer" Questioned Tenten

"Well I defiantly would not want a downer… or one like me even though I great, but it would get boring going with someone just like me. And I don't want an overly hyper even though I could deal with one. So I pick, b-sporty.

* * *

Would you leave me as quick as you could  
or say that you love me to

* * *

-Number dos: What would you get a girl for valentines: a-a bracelet b-a ring c-chocolate and a bear d-flowers

Well I don't know if she likes chocolate so I wouldn't get her that. And she could be allergic to flowers, she might be active and rings get in the way… so I pick a-a bracelet

Now Neji's answers were confusing Tenten by not knowing how he came up with these cinereous but what she didn't know while Neji was doing this he was thinking of one specific.

* * *

If I told you I love you

would everything change

* * *

-What would you say your dating status is: a-open, b-taken, c-might be single but my heart is taken, d-looking around

C-might be single but my heart is taken. Neji replied as quickly as possible

Hearing this made Tenten feel kind of sick about what she was about to do

* * *

Or would you forget about it  
or think I was strange

* * *

-If someone asked you out right now what would do: a-say ill think about it, b-say yes c- depends…. D- Say no

C-it depends…..

* * *

If I told you I love you  
would you believe it deep inside

* * *

-What would hate about a girl: a-she only likes you for money, b-she cheats, c-she talks to much, d-all of the above

Truthfully I would pick both a and b I'm ok with c though.

* * *

Would your feelings for me change  
is it worth the tears I never cried

* * *

-"Ok question number seven what would be a first date: a-a moon lit walk on the beach, b-a candle lit dinner, c-A relaxed date just hanging out, d-somewhere secret

Now he last choice left an awkward silence but eventually it was broken

I pick c-A relaxed date just hanging out… it seems fitting….

* * *

Should I tell you I love you  
I really don't know?

* * *

What would you like for Valentine's Day?

It doesn't matter to me as long as I can be with someone special to me…..

* * *

I'm so afraid  
I don't want you to go

* * *

If you had to pick your life or your love what would you do?

Well in all honesty I'd pick my life-

So you would let the girl die!

you interrupted me before I finished… now I'd pick m life because without my life I wouldn't- no couldn't live… what I mean is she is my life so without her I would be dead … so technically both her and my life are one in the same

Tenten was dumbfounded. But now since she under stood… she was about to do the hardest thing of her life, ask the most important question she has ever asked in her 17 years….

* * *

I'll tell you I love you  
I really know I do

* * *

"If I told you I love you what would you do? She asked squeezing her eyes shut stopping walking next to Neji

"I would tell you I love you back and that I've waited forever for you to say that

* * *

But don't ever forget  
who said it to you


End file.
